You Belong to Whom?
by yaoifan124
Summary: Thatch has began a flirting game with me to attract attention from the nurses, so I go along with it for the fun of it. What is up Pineapple's butt? He's been a prude to me for the past couple of weeks! Rated M for language and lemons;; MarcoAce and slight ThatchAce (not really implied);; Ace's POV;; One-Shot;; Enjoy!


**Here's another MarcoAce! I really do hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING:: YAOI;; BOY X BOY;; RATED M;; LEMONS**

* * *

**You Belong to Whom?**

"Look stupid Pineapple," an irritated twitch came from a blonde eyebrow. "Pops said it was okay, I'm just spoiling my men." The guys around me shouted with approval before I got blue eyes rolled at me.

"Do what you like." We all cheered and I let my foot rest on the railing with a finger pointed to the island.

"Tonight we party!" Another look cheer came from them before they all ushered out onto the island. An arm was around my shoulders as I saw a finger pointed out next to mine.

"We shall join!" Thatch shouted as his men were soon falling over on another to get onto the island. It's been a good month and half since we actually landed on an island and actually did more than just gathering supplies. This island had no authority figures (Marines) so it was the perfect spot, especially since it carried a Red Light District.

"Now for us to go out as well!" I told Thatch as he laughed out before we both landed onto the island. He tumbled before jumping up into a standing position with a pose. A couple of girls giggled before going on their way as a grin was shot at me.

"Let's drink until we are roaring drunk!"

* * *

"Someone on your mind?" Another drink was handed to me as I sit on this cushion watching a performance of a few women dancing.

"Just thinking, I guess."

"It's amazing how when you get buzzed, you get all sentimental." A glare left me before I took a few gulps of my alcohol. The laugh leaving him was quiet in a way as not many people talked, but you were still allowed to. I mean, come on, drunk men and half naked women dancing in a seductive way, no man could be quiet.

Except me who has a stupid blonde on his mind.

"Come on, _babe_. You can tell me!" An arm was over my shoulders as I looked to a grin on Thatch's face.

For the past couple weeks, my dark red haired friend has decided it would be amusing to flirt with me. I took to it with my own flirts back and it definitely entertains the nurses on the ship and the guys get a kick out of it. We even get offers from the girls if we will lay them, meaning both of us at the same time. It was tempting for Thatch, but I politely declined every time because I already had someone on my mind.

This certain person on my mind is the stubborn as turkey that won't even come around me. It was so unnerving how just a couple weeks ago we were drinking together with laughter leaving us like two close brothers. We were close, but then he started getting all moody with me and finally stopped approaching at all. It has been driving nuts that he has been ignoring me like we were not even on the same ship.

"Grah, I need to forget about it." I stated with a hand rubbing at a temple before taking a swig of my drink. Thatch laughed out with a shake to my body before he hollered at a girl.

"Yes, sir?"

"Oh, my lovely here is feeling down." A look was between us from the woman before she smiled.

"Would you two like a room?" I choked on my drink with heat flaring to my face at her assumption, but my friend just laughed.

"Can we get some women too?!" The half-naked female viewed us again with a smirk as she nodded to us.

"I see, I will get two sent up right away to entertain you for the rest of the evening." A bow left her as she made her way over to a counter and began talking to the guy there.

"You made her assume shit, you stupid cook!"

"Oh come on! Live a little!" The hand ruffling in my hair made me swat him away before we were called over with a wave at us. We followed the woman to a room on the second floor where we were greeted with two other females. One had long black hair as the other had blonde hair back in a clip. Glossy lips smiled to us as they dragged us in and began pouring drinks for us.

Somehow, the two girls gave in to the request from Thatch for them to make out with one another. It really didn't take much to convince them and now glossy lips locked with one another. I watched while drinking the strong brew in my mug as I couldn't help but think about a certain blonde back on the ship.

"Isn't this great?!" The redhead next to me laughed with a hand smacking the table before the girls moved to either side of us.

"So, what's between you two?" One asked with fingers playing with my hair as I watched as she leaned on the table.

"Yeah, you seem so close~!" An arm was around my shoulders as I was tugged to my friend.

"This is my babe," the growl left me as I pushed against him.

"Come on, Thatch."

"Oh? Why don't the two of you kiss?" My eyes began to blink rapidly for a few seconds before I pulled away and downed my beverage.

"Not happening." I stated when the mug found the table as I tried to hold down the heat that was trying to travel to my cheeks.

"We kissed." The girls stated with giggles and glances at one another. "Plus we will do more if you give us a little smooch." Disbelief was on me, but was wiped away when my chin was tugged and lips found mine. The taste of strong whiskey was on my lips as I tried to pull away. Good thing he pulled away and he cheered out as I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"More ladies! More!" Thatch shouted and I felt myself leaning over as I could not believe he did that so they could continue.

"Oh, but it wasn't as sensual as ours." I watched as the girls drew close to one another with hands beginning to grope each other's chest. My pants felt tight from the display, but my… feelings weren't into it. It was hot, don't get me wrong… but it wasn't making me feel the full extent of arousal. Not like when I accidentally catch Marco right after a shower and the towel hasn't found his waist yet.

An arm was on me with a tug as I looked to my friend that held a smirk. "Come on, I wanna see more." I gawked at him as I shook my head with arms crossing.

"I will pass."

"Oh, you are no fun, _babe_." My eyes rolled before the girls began pouting and had looks of probably wanting to leave since I was crashing the mood.

"Just once, that's it, got me?" A cheer of glee was made from the women as I let the hand grasp my chin. The tastes of whiskey found me again as I pushed forward and my lips were pressed open. Surprise went through me when the taste of whiskey was in my mouth now and I was held to him. A groan left my throat as I kept panicking on how it felt good to be kissed, I mean, it has been a while. Lips pulled away and I pulled back with a pant before turning away with my heated face.

"You two are the most amazing customers!" Feminine lips kissed at my neck as the girls had split up and took on each of us with kisses parading on our skin.

Thatch began laughing out in enjoyment as the girls began rubbing hands on us with praises. My heart thundered in my chest at the treatment, but as I viewed at the blonde hair cascading down the front of my chest as she rested behind me. _He_ crossed my mind and I felt disgust rise in me as I couldn't stand that someone was touching me. I wished he would just stop being stubborn and actually pay attention to me again.

"Something on your mind?" The blonde haired woman as she soon lay across my lap to let fingers rub at my slight hard member trapped by black shorts. My eyes met hers and I wanted to cringe again as the blue in them reminded me too much of the man. A thumb lined my bottom lip as a smirk laid on her lips as she drew closer. Anxiety built up in me as they pressed into mine delicately, but with a slight quirk as a tongue did small licks to my closed lips. My hands rose and I carefully pushed her away before getting her off my lap with a protest leaving her.

"Yo, where ya going?"

"I can't." I merely said before making my way to the door as I felt my chest cringing. "I'll catch ya later at the ship."

"Wha—Ace!" The door shut behind me and I made my way out, without forgetting to say my friend was paying for the services. My mind clouded as I left Red Light District and headed to the docks. A slight boiling in my nether regions stayed, but I began to cool off the with night's light breeze. Some of the crew passed with a holler and I merely returned it like I was just going for a stroll to another brothel. I usually would and be entertained with tantalizing bodies of exotic women from different islands I had yet to view. Tonight was different; nothing quelled me as I soon landed on the deck of the Moby Dick.

"I'm surprised you are back so early." I didn't meet the gaze at me as I continued to my room. "Get bored?"

"Shut up, stupid bird." I muttered as I stiffly made my way to my room. When I made it to my door and entered my room, the door sprung back when I threw it close.

"What's wrong with you?" The answer didn't leave me as I made my way over to my bed to lie onto it. "Yoi?"

"Didn't I say shut up?" A light aura of irritation filled my room before I rolled to my side with my hand waving out. "Just go away." The tone that left me was light and just sounded weak as I felt slightly defeated.

"You're not sick, are you?" A groan left me as I sat up ad glared at the man leaning against my door frame.

"No, Pineapple!" He returned a glare back at my name calling before I huffed out with a hand rubbing my forehead.

"You know, if Thatch was here, you would tell him everything!" When I gazed at his body posture I noticed the sign of hostility before another sign was lining his teeth in place. Was that… was that _jealousy_?

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. You're his little _babe_, why should I care?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" I shouted in amazement as I saw the raw jealousy seething from him as had clenched hands on his arms as they rested across his chest.

"No, I'm _playing a fucking_ _game_!"

"There is nothing going on with Thatch and me, stupid turkey! He does it for the nurses' attention!" The body stiffened as he gazed to me with confusion before realization hit him. My door slammed shut and I felt hands gripping my arms as I was pressed back into the bed.

"Then why the hell do you smell like whiskey on your breath?!" Marco knew very well that I hated whiskey and would never drink it, especially after my drunken splurge with it as my main dish.

"I drank some!"

"**Ace**." The tone was cold as he gazed to me hard before gripping his hands.

"It's none of your b-business, stupid bird!" The remembrance of the kiss from just half an hour ago played in my head.

Anger showed before I felt those angry lips press harshly against mine. Shock filled me before a groan left me as he bit my bottom lip when I denied access to his tongue. The taste of peach tea entered my mouth with hands gripping onto my belt buckle. My hands found his shoulders with a hard grip as a hand began to grip onto my erection through my clothing. The clink of my buckle hitting the ground brought me slightly out of my trance.

My lips escaped and I let out panted breaths when I spoke out. "Wha—nnhhff!" Lips found my bruised ones and a moan left me when my erection found the cool air outside of my pants. The hand gripped with aggressive strokes as I felt my body trembling in pleasure. The tongue left my mouth as he soon began sucking on my neck with bites to it. "M-Marco, nnhaa~!" I was losing my reality check as I felt the lust burn in me and my desire took over as I took this all with vigor. My pants found the ground and I noticed his shirt was slid off to join my clothing.

"You belong to me." The hot breath in my ear made me shiver along with a gasping breath when I felt something slick enter my backside. Pain stabbed through me as I felt something slip in with the first object penetrated in my body. My leg was hiked up by his hand as his mouth continued its work down to one of my nipples.

"Nhhaa~!" A breathy moan left me as I felt his fingers rub against something and then began to slam into my body into that spot.

Moan spilled from my lips with toes curling in pleasure as I arched as I felt bliss fill my body. My nails, that I had anyway, tried to dig into his skin as I gripped his shoulders for dear life. Fingers slipped out of me and shortly found my other leg with him pulling back to gaze down at me. My eyes gazed at flaming ones as I noticed him glance down at my ass with something pressing in. Gasps of pain left me as he continued to push in deeper without breaking, but was also not quick about it. It felt like my body was splitting in to two as I felt my fingers grip my sheets.

"Hur-nts!" My teeth gritted as he soon paused in his ministrations with a gaze to my gaze. I had half lidded eyes gazing at him as I saw the lust gleaming down at me before hands moved rest beside my body.

"Relax, you are strangling me." Lips told me as I gasped out with pain still lingering in me, but dulling slowly.

"Shut—hah, up… You pretty much ripped me in—nggh, half!" A hand tugged on my hair as he gave me a look before smirking as he began to move in me. "Wai—haaa~!" The moan fell out of my lips, as well as a groan following when he continued his rhythm. He rocked in me with light grunts as I tried to relax, but that was the word you need to know; _trying_. When he rammed into me this time, though, my hands found shoulder blades as I gasped out his name when he found that amazing spot. The pleasure began to overpower the pain I felt in my lower back and my legs found his sides. "Gyyaah~!" Moans fell from my lips as he continued to pound me senselessly into the bed with erratic breaths leaving him.

The calm and serious Marco deteriorated as I saw the pleasure filled Marco hold passion in his blue eyes. It definitely was a sight to see and it made me special to see this side of him. Thrusts became harsh as the bruising grip he had on my shoulder was definitely going to hurt later. A loud shout left me as with my whole body clenching around him when I felt myself orgasm and had to move a hand to help finish myself off as he soon reached his climax. The breathy moan surprised me when it entered my ear, but I mainly shivered when I could feel him release his load into me. Our bodies came to a halt as we panted out with the high of our climaxes fading from us.

"You stupid bird."

"Excuse me, yoi?"

"You ha-had to be all jealous of something n-not even happening!" My hand tugged on an ear as he gazed down at me with a hard gaze.

"Something did happen and you know I know."

"He just kissed me to get the prostitutes to be all over him!" The stiff body above me made my hand move to cover my mouth.

"I knew it."

"Stop that, Marco."

"I knew he did something to you! You need to understand that you belong to me, got it?" The heat flashing onto my face made him smirk as lips pressed against my chin. "You can only taste like me."

"You're perverted!" I told him. A hitch in breath left me when he slipped out completely and he kissed my chin again.

"We should go bathe, yoi."

""You're _still_ thinking like a pervert, you stupid Pineapple!" My body was lifted and made me wrap my trembling legs around his waist as I let him carry me off anyways.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Thatch asked as he handed me a plate of food as I arrived late to breakfast and was lucky that the food was still warm.

"Just sore." I stated up before taking a hold of the fork to begin eating. A dull pain went through me from my lower back and made me groan with my head resting on my arm.

"Get lucky last night, _babe_?" The heat on my cheeks made me bury my head deeper before I heard a laugh from Thatch and someone else. I gazed to see Izo standing on the far end of the bar with a knowing smirk.

"Stop calling him babe, Thatch." Marco's voice entered my ears as he just walked into the room and sat next to me to soon ask for a drink.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize I was crossing dangerous territory now." When I looked for Izo, he was gone and I figured he was up to something again and made Thatch help.

"Well, now you know."

"So Ace," Thatch stated up to get my attention as I noticed a keen eye from Marco as he was curious. "Who do you belong to now?" Heat flashed to my face before I covered it with my arm as I groaned out. My groan was drowned out by his laughter before my blush intensified. My eyes gazed to a hand resting on my leg as he gently rubbed his thumb against my exposed knee. Being lovers with Marco is what I had been yearning for and now I can't help but feel embarrassed knowing it came true.

We decided last night that the next thing on our list is to tell Pops because he had to know before finding out. If he found out before we could tell him—all Hell would break loose since he is such a loving father.


End file.
